<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say something for me by katemiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027834">Say something for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller'>katemiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Mermaid!lock - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, sherlolly appreciation week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Day 7, I love you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say something for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not really what I set out to make it...but it is what it is now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You think she doesn’t love you?!” the Sea Witch spat at him. “I guess you <em>wouldn’t </em>see how she stares at you when you’re not looking.”</p><p>“Magnuson!” Sherlock charged at her but was slammed back as her two eels crashed into him. “Umph!” He grunted as he hit the wall of the cave.</p><p>John grabbed Sherlock’s arm before he could try charging her again.</p><p>“What do we need to do to get her back?” he asked before Sherlock could speak.</p><p>Charlotte Magnuson was a cruel witch who liked to deal in rumors and blackmail. John knew that her demands would not be easy and most likely would be very costly.</p><p>“Since you don’t think she loves you, Sherlock, you must get her to admit it.” Magnuson rubbed her chin with a tentacle as she thought. “You are not allowed to tell her that her release is dependent on it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sherlock agreed.</p><p>“One other thing, if she does not say it within the given time, I’ll kill her.” Magnuson giggled at their expressions. “You mention that her life is in danger at all, I’ll make you watch as I torture her before ending her life and yours.” She giggled again, the evilness of her plan giving her pleasure.</p><p>“Okay,” he agreed again but with fist clenched tightly.</p><p>“Alright!” She waved her hand and the eels escorted Sherlock to Molly’s holding cell. After opening it they shoved him in, causing him to flip tail over head as he glided into the small room.</p><p>“Sherlock!” Molly pushed herself off the floor of the cell when she realized it was him. Swimming to him, she pulled up short, looking like she wanted to hug him.</p><p>“Molly,” he sighed in relief upon finally seeing her. Opening his arms, she swam into them, looking as if she was going to break down.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked when she finally let him go.</p><p><em>Trying to rescue you</em>. But he knew if he even mentioned the idea that Charlotte wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Molly. His mind briefly wandered to an image of a prisoner she had abandoned, half of the scales on his tail had been removed; he pushed the picture away.</p><p>“I was captured.”</p><p>“Do you think John or Mary know where we are?” Her tail fin twitched nervously as she spoke.</p><p>“I’m sure they are looking for us as we speak.” He swallowed hard, hating himself for what he was about to do. He was not unaware of Molly’s feelings for him, but after having spent so much time with her recently, he had been wanting to explore were his feelings were leading him as well. He had never been good with processing what he was feeling but Molly had made him want to try…after today he wasn’t sure if she would care if he did. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Better now that you’re here.” She smiled at him and he could see some of the anxiety leaving her body.</p><p>“Molly, can I ask you something?” He placed his hand on her back and guided her to the floor of the cell.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Will you say something for me?” He furrowed his brow as he talked, the hatred for himself building in the back of his mind.</p><p>She raised an eye brow in question but despite the situation he saw a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“What would you like me to say?”</p><p>“I Love You,” he spoke clearly and coldly, announcing each word carefully.</p><p>A pain sprang in his heart as he watched her face fall. She pushed herself away from him, her face now flushed in anger and embarrassment.</p><p>“Why are you making fun of me?” Her voice caught in her throat. “Especially right now.” She waved to their surroundings.</p><p>“I would never make fun of you, Molly.” He reached a hand out but she pushed further away from him.</p><p>“Then why would you want me to say those words to you?” she asked quietly, still floating a good distance away from him</p><p>“It’s…a sort of experiment.” He offered, hoping it did not sound as callous as he thought it did.</p><p>“I am not one of your experiments, Sherlock.” She turned her back on him, crossing her arms across her torso.</p><p>“Of course you’re not,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He knew he was running out of time and felt like he was even further from getting her to say it than he had been when he came into the cell. “You’re my friend, Molly, but I need you to say those words for me.”</p><p>“I can’t.” She shook her head as she sank to the cell floor again. “I can’t say that to you.”</p><p>“Why not?” he prompted, but she shook her head, her face buried in her hands. “Why can’t you?” he pushed her again.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> why,” she snapped at him, looking over her shoulder. “Because it’s true, Sherlock!” She pushed herself up again and turned to face him. “It’s always been true.” She rushed at him, her anger resurfacing. “Is that what you want to hear?! That I’ve always loved you?!”</p><p>“I just – ”</p><p>“I do Sherlock!” She flung her arms out as she yelled. “I LOVE YOU!” she screamed at him. “I always have,” she added quietly. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p><p>He realized as he stared at her that he had wanted to hear it. He had needed to hear it to confirm what he knew was already true – that he loved her too.</p><p>“Molly – ” he was cut off as the door to the cell was swung open.</p><p>“Hello brother-mine,” Mycroft floated into the cell, “It’s time to go.”</p><p>“Mycroft, what are you doing here?” Sherlock asked in surprise.</p><p>“Well,” Mary swam past Mycroft and wrapped her arms around Molly’s shoulders, “When you and John went swimming off to face the Sea Witch by yourselves…idiots,” she mumbled as an aside to Molly, “I had the sense of mind to talk to someone who could actually help.”</p><p>“Come along, we all have things to discuss.”</p><p>The rest of the evening was a blur as they debriefed on the entire Charlotte Magnuson situation. Hours later, exhausted, Mycroft had finally dismissed them.</p><p>He watched as Mary briefly spoke with Molly. He floated just out of sight, not wanting to approach until she was alone. Several minutes passed before Mary finally hugged her and swam off with John.</p><p>“Molly?” he called before she could swim away.</p><p>“Oh.” She pulled up short, an uneasy look on her face. “Look Sherlock…I’m sorry for how I responded. I know that you were just trying to – ”He swam forward and cupped her face, surprising her. Smiling he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her soundly. “Oh,” she whispered when he released her lips back to her.</p><p>“When I knew that Magnuson had taken you, I stopped thinking clearly.” He grabbed her hands. “And while I’m sorry for how your feelings were exposed, I’m not sorry that you said them…I love you.”</p><p>She smiled at him and kissed him hard. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>